


i had a sad dream so i decided to elaborate it better and have it in peters pov

by marveltea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, I dont usually write angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quick Read, Short, doctor strange was in my dream but it didnt make sense s o, i had a sad dream, this is not starker nor do i want it to be shared as so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: Peter and Tony are on an outing buying some flowers. For Pepper? MJ? Who knows.





	i had a sad dream so i decided to elaborate it better and have it in peters pov

**u fucking mistake this as starker and i'll punch u in the gut**

"Do you like the red? Or the blue ones? Maybe not blue.. I even add some yellow ones, they kinda look gold right? It's on brand. I think they look nice, right Mr. Stark?" Peter scanned his eyes through the array of flowers. He was a small time flower shop, but he loved visiting it. "Thank you for coming with me Mr. Stark, this is fun right?" 

  
"Of course, kiddo." 

Wordless. Tony seemed little of no words lately. He was dazed all the time too. Peter took no notice and was enthusiastic about everything. He was just happy that Tony was here helping him with personal errands. He gathered his newly made bouquet, taking them to the counter to pay. He might've not been able to afford these beautiful flowers- He reached for his back pocket for extra change he might've brought, but while he was busy worrying about money Tony was already paying for them. 

  
"You didn't have to do that Sir-!" 

Tony smiled as he was already making he way out of the shop. Peter quickly ran out, which brought a loud 'hey-!' from the shop keeper, which he ignored. It probably wasn't too important. They weren't exactly close to the city, but the streets they were walking down, Peter was surprised Tony was actually kinda good at not being noticed when he wanted to. People scurrying along doing their own thing anyway. "Sir-? Mr. Stark?" He looked in Peter's direction, attention fully towards the teen. "Yeah, kid?" 

  
"I'm glad you made time to hang out with me today, it was great, I know you're always busy nowadays, with everything to deal with after Thanos and stuff- But I appreciate the time you made, you know." 

  
Followed up silence. Perhaps Mr. Stark has just had a lot on his mind. They saved the universe. Of course he would have a lot on his mind and keep his words to himself. He still  
appreciated his presence.   


The two started walking a familiar path, Peter knew all too well. There was a wave of an unsettling atmosphere. Peter didn't like it one bit. He ignored it. The two kept walking deeper through the path that turned more woodsy, but it wasn't exactly woods they were walking through, more of a peaceful park. "Mr. Stark?" 

"Mhm?" 

  
The silence broke. But Tony barely remained unresponsive, but he still was listening. 

  
"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you the day when we all battled Thanos and stuff-" 

  
Continued silence. It's always when Peter brings up that day that Tony is at his quietest. 

  
They arrived at their destination. 

  
Just thinking of that day, it's all just really fuzzy. Y'know? I know its probably hard to talk about.. But I just can't wrap my head around i most days. It- It hurts to think about y'know?" 

  
Tony wouldn't even bring his eyes to Peter's anymore. He was looking dead ahead of both of them. Staring at nothing almost, but also Peter knew exactly what he was staring at. 

  
Maybe it was time for him to change the subject. It seemed inappropriate to talk about the fight. "I don't really remember much about my parents. They died a long time ago.." Nice subject change there, Peter. He sighed. "I'm glad I have you here, Mr. Stark. You're the father that I haven't had in a long, long time."

  
A deeper sigh. Tony probably wasn't going to be responsive for a week or two now. He shouldn't have brought up the fight. He won't bring it up ever again. He can't! If he brings it up again, he might never hear him speak to him again. 

  
"I miss you, Mr. Stark." 

  
Tony's eyes were locked on the gravestone ahead of the two. Unresponsive. 

  
_Anthony Edward Stark_  
May 29, 1970 - October 17, 2023  
The Iron Hero' 

  
Peter was silent and placed the bouquet in front of the cold stone. 


End file.
